Hurt
by Carissinha
Summary: Damon e Elena conversam no enterro do prefeito de Mystic Falls. Esta conversa magoa o vampiro.


**Título:**Hurt  
><strong>Autor: <strong>Carissinha  
><strong>Beta: <strong>Sajater (obrigada por sempre betar quando preciso).  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> **Presente Amigo Secreto TVD NFF 2010 p/ Bells,** Segunda Temporada, Pós 2x01.  
><strong>Advertências:<strong>Spoiler Episódio 2X01  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong>One Shot  
><strong>Completa:<strong> [X] Yes [ ] No  
><strong>Resumo:<strong>Damon e Elena conversam no enterro do prefeito de Mystic Falls. Essa conversa magoa o vampiro.

**N/A:** Bell, sei que você é mais Stelena que Delena, mas espero que goste dessa fic.

Hurt

Elena sabia que Damon estava triste e que as palavras dela o haviam magoado mais ainda. Isso a entristecia profundamente, porque, por algum motivo que não sabia explicar, ela se preocupava muito com o vampiro e desejava que ele fosse feliz. Precisava saber que ele estava bem. Não conseguia imaginar Damon sofrendo pela eternidade. Aquilo era como a sua própria infelicidade. Mais uma das coisas inexplicáveis sobre o seu relacionamento com o mais velho dos irmãos Salvatore.

Durante tantos anos, ele vivera perdido dentro da própria escuridão. Agora um pouco de luz estava começando a brilhar dentro daquele peito. Algo profundo e verdadeiro. Elena não desejava que isso fosse embora, muito menos por sua culpa.

Damon olhava para o líquido âmbar dentro do seu copo, se perguntando como havia chegado ali. Parecia que seu destino era ser o expectador da felicidade de Stefan. Isso doía, bem mais do que gostaria de admitir.

Durante anos ficara atormentado por causa de Katherine. Sofrera por mais de um século por causa de uma mentirosa que nunca o amara. Uma manipuladora que jamais pensou na dor que ele sentiu ao acreditar que ela estava morta. Mais uma das muitas mentiras da vadia e que agora não significava muito pra ele. Era curioso admitir, mas era a pura verdade. Não se importava mais com a mulher que o transformara em vampiro, apesar de ainda doer a falta de carinho que ela tinha por ele. Elena era a única que estava em seus sonhos agora. Ela era a atual complicação da sua vida, e sabia que ele era a de sua vida também. Existia uma conexão entre os dois, que ultrapassava as barreiras do saudável.

Elena amava Stefan, não tinha dúvidas. Era isso que o consumia. Por que ele sempre era a segunda opção? Era horrível a sensação de nunca ser o escolhido. Se ela soubesse como a amava, como seria capaz de desistir de tudo por ela, até da eternidade. Nunca amara ninguém daquela maneira. Nem ele mesmo sabia como lidar com tantas emoções.

Com um único gole tomou todo o conteúdo do seu copo e saiu. Não queria ter que ver a namorada do irmão mais uma vez naquele dia. Não queria ter que enxergar novamente o olhar de piedade que a vira lhe dirigir mais cedo. Estava cansado de tanta dor.

Elena viu Damon sair do enterro do prefeito parecendo perturbado por algo e isso a incomodou. Disfarçando, resolveu ir descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Não queria que ele fizesse nenhuma besteira. Foi direto para a mansão dos Salvatore, pois sabia que com o péssimo estado de espírito que o vampiro estava, só queria ficar sozinho e beber o máximo possível de whisky.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Damon perguntou, ao vê-la parada, em frente à sua porta.

- Estava preocupada com você.

- Isso é, no mínimo, interessante.

- Será que eu posso entrar? Não é muito legal ficar em pé aqui.

- Desculpa, Elena. Mas você sabe que eu não tenho modos.

Os dois entraram na enorme casa e se dirigiram em silêncio até o sofá, no centro da sala.

- Vamos lá, Elena. – Damon começou a falar. – Já que você me seguiu até em casa, você começa. O que diabos veio fazer aqui?

- Já falei que fiquei preocupada com você, e...

- Pare com isso! – Ele explodiu. – Estou cansado de você ficar fazendo esse jogo. Me magoa e sabe disso, e depois vem ver se estou bem. Não veio aqui por mim, e sim por você mesma! Para que eu tire a culpa que está te corroendo. Estou errado?

- Ok. Vou fingir que você não acabou de me insultar e tentar ter uma conversa civilizada.  
>Damon revirou os olhos, impaciente. O que ela fora fazer na sua casa, pensava. Não queria ser obrigado a ficar olhando a pele, os cabelos, os olhos de Elena e não poder tocar. A queria desesperadamente.<p>

- Damon - ela falou suavemente. – Não gosto de te ver assim. Nós somos amigos e me importo com você. Não quero te ferir.

As palavras dela cortavam feito faca, principalmente porque ele sabia que era verdade. Elena se importava de verdade com o que ele sentia. Talvez fosse a pessoa que mais se preocupava com o seu bem estar.

- Vai embora, Elena. Por favor! – Damon não queria magoá-la, mas só a presença dela, naquele momento o fazia sofrer mais.

- Mas...

- Você acabou de falar que não quer me ferir. A sua presença está me ferindo agora... por favor... vai embora!

Resignada, Elena se aproximou e deu um beijo no rosto do vampiro e antes de deixá-lo com seus pensamentos, ainda se voltou para ele.

-Depois. Se quiser conversar, sabe onde me encontrar.


End file.
